January 9th, 1994
by His Lil' Half-Blood Princess
Summary: Snape hates his birthday. He dreads it. He cringes when he sees it on the calendar. This year, he thinks he's going to wake up to another terrible day. But he encounters vise-versa. ADSS father/son. One-shot. Prequel to October 4th, 1995.


_**A/N: I was planning on publishing this story on Snape's birthday, but, unfortunately, I realized I had only 19 stories on summer one-shot plan, so I just put this in there! No worries, I'll publish another story on his birthday and his death day to make up for this! Perhaps Lily-themed . . . nah! :) Prequel to October 4th, 1995. 7/20 summer one-shots.**_

_**Dedicated to three people:**_

_*** .Caskett- Thanks for all your kind reviews and congratulations for being so brave to ask me a question! :)**_

_*** SeverusSnape19, I got this idea from you. I did my best not to be too much of a copycat. Tell me if I totally copied you. Don't worry, the sequel is totally different! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! :)**_

_*** Severus Snape himself, who was born on January 9th, 1960. I missed his birthday last year, so to make up for it, I'll celebrate it twice (he'd be sooooo pissed off right now!)!**_

_**And hey, if YOU have a second, feel free to review. Thanks to all who read this!**_

Severus Snape groaned. He looked down at his desk. He must have fallen asleep doing work. He looked at himself. He was wearing his day attire and had nothing to prepare for last night or today. He yawned. He was tired.

What was new.

He put the papers on his desk into a neat pile. He looked out of the window. There was snow halfway up the window, with more falling graceful from the sky. It looked rather nice.

He stood up and decided he should get ready. He wasn't very hungry. Besides, breakfasts started now and there would be no time to eat. He showered and changed. Returning to the main room, he walked over to the wall. To the calendar.

_Saturday, January 9th, 1994._

Blasted day.

The anniversary of the day he came into the world. How unfortunate. How was that something worth celebrating? That was the day his torture began.

He never liked birthdays. His childhood birthdays had never been enjoyable. When his mother was alive, she would at least say happy birthday to him and apologize for not being able to get him anything. When she died, there was nothing. His birthday was just another day.

Well, in reality, it was.

He sighed. It was nearly 9.

At 9 o'clock on his birthday, Albus would make him go up to his office and get a present. They would talk and Albus wouldn't mention anything worth talking about, like the war and his job. No, this was a day to forget all the stress.

But truly, it brought more.

And as if it couldn't get worse, everyone was wishing him a happy birthday. Snape suspected Dumbledore always reminded them. They'd be all cheerful and tell him things about how 'wonderful' he was.

He slipped out of his quarters when he saw the first of Albus's "Let's All Wish Severus A Happy Birthday!" crew.

"Severus!" said Minerva, giving him a hug. He tightened. He hated any physical contact, even from Minerva, someone he trusted. She let go of him. "Happy Birthday!" she said.

"Thank you, Minerva," he said, trying to smile. But he just couldn't. Was he the only one not filled with cheer, fake or not?

"How old are you turning today?" she asked cheerfully.

"34."

"Really?" she said. "Already?"

"Don't be so surprised," he said.

She smiled. "I have to be, Severus, I've known you since you were eleven. I can't believe time has gone by so fast."

"It doesn't seem that fast to me."

"We have different points of view," she said. "I'll give you my present later."

"Minerva, why do you _always _get me a present?"

"Because I care about you!" she said. "I suspect you're going up to get Albus's."

"Yes, I am." He must have looked grim, because she put her hand on his shoulder gently.

"Don't be down, this is _your _day. Enjoy it." She smiled. "I'll see you later, Severus."

"Very well," he said. He rushed out of the dungeons, just trying to ignore everybody. He was usually just something totally invisible to everyone, but today, he seemed like a bright color in a dull world; Everyone noticed him.

Finally, reached the Headmaster's office. The gargoyle stood in front of him, awaiting the password, Severus wished he didn't know. "Honeydukes," Snape muttered. The gargoyle moved to the side and Severus attacked the spiral staircase before him.

When he reached the top, he took a deep breath in, then gave a soft knock. "Come in," rang Dumbledore's happy voice. Snape opened the door and went inside.

"Headmaster," he said.

"Happy birthday, Severus!" said Dumbledore. He was standing up by his desk. "Come, sit down."

Severus Snape closed the door behind him and sat down in the seat across from Dumbledore's majestic chair. Dumbledore went over to a table across the room and picked up a tea tray. "Here," he said, placing the tray on the desk. "Have some tea."

"I don't-" he started, then realizing that it was hopeless, that Dumbledore would insist he drink the disgusting drink. Snape took a cup, reluctantly. He sipped it and tried not to grimace.

"I know you don't like tea," said Dumbledore, sitting down. "But I don't drink much else, and so, I don't have much else. Try putting some cream or some sugar in it. It will make it taste much better." Dumbledore put three lumps of sugar in his own tea.

"I'm not much of a . . . sweet person. I don't like sugar."

"Well, we could ask the house elves to get you some coffee-"

"No, Headmaster, that would be unessacery." Snape interupted. Why did he keep fussing over something as simple as a cup of tea?

Dumbledore smiled. "My dear boy, today is _your _day. You can have and do anything you like."

"No, I'm fine with . . . this." said Snape, looking into the murky drink, seeing the slimy tea leaves at the bottom of the cup. He took another sip.

Dumbledore sighed and drained his cup. "Severus, Severus, Severus . . . how old are you today?"

"34."

"My, my, time flies." said Dumbledore, grinning.

"That's what Minerva said."

"Oh, you saw Minerva?"

"Yes. She said she was going to give me my present later." He looked down at his lap.

"Is something wrong, Severus?"

He sighed. "Why does everyone has to make such a fuss over me on my birthday?" he asked, looking up. "Why do they have to buy me presents and say how great I am? I don't deserve any of that, I don't deserve their time or their money. And I don't like being put under the spotlight, being the center of attention. I mean, it's nice of them and everything . . . don't misunderstand me, I'm not complaining, I'm just . . ." he sighed. "Complaining."

Dumbledore laughed. "Yes, Severus, I understand. Even I feel intimidated from getting too much attention from time to time. It can be distressing."

"You?" said Snape, looking confused. "But you have attention all the time. Aren't you used to it by now?"

"No one can ever get used to attention, whether constant or not." said Dumbledore. He walked around the desk and put a hand on Severus's shoulder. "Don't let that spoil your day. It won't last long and it isn't that many people, just the teachers. Besides, be lucky your name isn't mentioned in nearly every copy of the _Daily Prophet." _

"That must be terrible," said Snape, feeling a bit sorry for his mentor.

"It can be," said Dumbledore. "But let's not talk of such things." He walked back over to the other side of his desk. "I think I ought to give you your present."

"Oh no," said Snape. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Of course I didn't!" said Dumbledore. "I chose to." He reached down under his desk and pulled out a slender box wrapped in metalic green wrapping paper with a silver bow.

"Green and silver," said Snape, looking over the box. "My, aren't we being a bit Slytherin?"

"I would only cease from wrapping my presents in red and purple for my favorite Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "Well. Open it."

"Wait," said Snape. He looked over the box. He shook it. He put it down on his lap. "You know, it looks like the sort of box my wand came in. You didn't get me a wand, did you?"

Dumbledore laughed. "No. What would you need that for?"

Snape shrugged. "I don't know, I was only taking a wild guess, Headmaster." He untied the bow and took off the ribbon. He put it on the desk.

"Oh, Severus, why must you be so formal? Just rip it open! Make a mess!" said Dumbledore. He looked anxious and excited, impatient for Snape to open the present. He didn't want to wait.

Snape looked up at him. "Pardon me, Headmaster, but I believe it was you who said, ' . . . today is _your _day. You can have and do anything you like.' I hope that includes unwrapping my present the way _I _choose."

Dumbledore lifted his hands up. "Well, I'm sorry. Do as you please."

"Thank you very much," said Snape. Then he gave a small smile. "You know, I have to admit, it is a bit enjoyable being able to do whatever you please."

"Embrace that enjoyment, my boy, it won't last forever."

"I'd rather not take advantage," said Severus, looking back down at his present. He slowly undid the tape and took off the paper. He folded it up and put it on the table.

"Are you going slow just to make me more anxious about seeing your reaction?" said Dumbledore. Snape looked at him and smiled again. He took the lid off the box and revealed his gift.

Snape stared at it, eyes widened. "Well?" said Dumbledore. Snape said nothing for a few seconds. Then he spoke.

"That is . . . something," he whispered. "I know one thing right now, Headmaster, and that thing is you spend too much on me." Snape took the wand case out of the box and looked it over. It was a hard, thin container that would fit his wand perfectly. It was covered with green velvet and had small diamonds at the top, just before the opening. It was a few centimeters longer than his own wand and barely one centimeter wider. He took out his wand and opened the case. he slipped it in and shut it. It fit perfectly. He took it out again. "I love it."

"Well, I'm very glad you do. Happy birthday, Severus!" Dumbledore said, happily.

"You shouldn't have gotten it, though," Snape said. "It must've cost a fortune! It looks like something Lucius Malfoy would have!"

"I hope that's a good thing!" said Dumbledore.

"It is, I guess, I mean, Lucius has enough money to actually afford these sorts of things." He looked it over again. "Are those diamonds real?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

"And the hard part, the main container, what kind of material is it?"

"It's silver, I believe, a very light silver. To make it more portable."

"This is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it so much," said Dumbledore. Snape looked at him curiously.

"I do. Not just because it's something very valuable and something I'd have always liked . . . I like it a lot because . . . you gave it to me." He paused. "Thank you."

Dumbledore looked like he could cry. "Oh, Severus!" he said, embracing him. And Severus didn't flinch or tighten at all.

And he had to admit, even though it had just begun, this was one of his best birthdays.

_**A/N: Hope that was enjoyable! October 4th, 1995 will be up ASAP. I just have to finish a few other pieces of work and I'll get right to work! Meanwhile, look up whose birthday is on that date . . .Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
